


A turn of events

by Tenshinoscythe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al x Al, Alastor x human Alastor, Anal, Dominant Alastor, Just Alastor fucking himself, M/M, Mild Drugs, Self-cest, Self-cest is the good shit, Submissive human Alastor, Tentacles, The good shit, dick sucking, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshinoscythe/pseuds/Tenshinoscythe
Summary: As Alastor came home late from his job his beloved husband has a big surprise for him waiting at home.
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	A turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to an old friend of mine for helping me write this!

Alastor walked back home from his hard work late in the night. It didn’t happen so often he had to work till late in the night. Only for today and he had some troubles during his work. He had hoped his beloved didn’t wait for him too long. He twirled his cane in his claw as one is behind his back, humming his favourite tune on the radio of his beloved. He stopped his tracks as something caught his red, demonic eyes. Looking at it from the corner of his eye. His smile only grew wider. 

Taking the flower off the ground. “He would like this. Right?” He put the flower in the inside pocket of his long tailed coat and back to humming as he continued his walk. Once arriving at his humble home where his beloved is waiting for him with a book in his hands and sitting on his comfortable chair. Al would look up from his book as he could hear the wooden front door open. He quickly stood up to meet his lover with a bright smile. 

“My dear, I have arrived!” Spoke the entity in a soft singing voice. His smile only grew wider upon seeing his human lover meeting him with a big smile. The human walked up to greet his master to place a soft kiss on his jawline. 

“My darling! You’re finally home. I missed you.” He spoke as he looked up at the red entity. 

A chuckle left the entity, looking down at the human being. “I missed you too, my love. I’m sorry I came back so late.. there was trouble with my work. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Of course Al always forgave the demon he devoted to. Just like when he first summoned him it was instant marriage. The demon refused at first his proposal, but over time he accepted the human and as his husband. A chuckle left the human as he kept looking up at the demon. He placed his arms around the being’s slender neck. Pulling himself closer feeding off the comforting heat his demon provided. “Of course, darling! I could never be mad at you. Why it just gave me more time to catch up on my reading. How was work? You look very stressed, my dear.” The human spoke softly. Couldn’t help but a little worried about the demon. 

The red entity’s smile grew only wider once his human pulled each other close. “I am happy you have found a way to kill time. Ah.. I am.. I need to rest a little and eat something. Since I'm starving!” He said the last words with a laughter. 

The smile on Al’s lips grew wider. Of course he has something prepared for his tall demon. Maybe with something extra. “Oh, don’t you worry, dear. I have already prepared your meal! I know you must be starving by now.” He lets go of his grip. Grabbing the tall demon by his wrist, leading the other to the dining room table. He had laid out his most favourite dish out on the table. The human smiled showing off the food he had prepared. With little knowledge of the human’s more sinister alternative. “I hope you enjoy it, my love. I made it with a most special ingredient.” Of course the human looked proud of the food he had prepared for his demon. A chuckle left the human’s lips. 

Alastor was more than surprised to see the plate of food laying on the dining table. It made him drool a little. Especially the scent of venison. The smell of blood and half cooked meat. Alastor liked his meat raw or just half cooked. But raw taste better. Alastor quickly sits on the chair, grabbing the silverware almost wanting to dig in right away. 

“You’ve outdone yourself! Excellent!” As he complimented his deer husband. “Such great taste!” Both his big ears twitch in response, perhaps in happiness. Alastor cut off a small piece, taking a bite from it as his ears perked up. “I say it again.. the taste is excellent, my love!” 

Al loved the compliments and took joy watching his dear husband eat. It was only a matter of time now. He smiled a little manically about the unknown substances his demon had just consumed. He sat there perfectly still only humming smoothly to himself. Awaiting for the effect of the drugs to kick in. He prepared for this. 

The demon looked at the human as he finished his meal, dipping off the blood from his mouth with a napkin. “Again compliments to you, my sweetest! You really have--” and of course the drugs the human prepared in his meal kicks in. Letting out heavy grunting and breathing. As he felt a hot sensation streaming through his body. 

“N-nevermind.. I suppose there’s something wrong with it, my dear. What did you put in it?” He asked through hot and heavy breaths. As the demon glanced at his beloved only seeing him grinning at the demon. 

The human only chuckled at his question. Grinning wide. Still playing off as though he knew nothing. He leaned forwards placing his hand upon the gray tinted cheek. “Now why would I go and do something like that, my dear? Frankly I’m a little offended you would ask such a thing.” 

Alastor frowned his brows in response. “Dear.. you’re lucky we’re married or I would’ve ripped your arms off.. and why do I feel so hot..” Once again he breathed heavily. That caused the human to show a devilish smirk and walked over towards the other. 

“Perhaps you’re still overwhelmed from work, dear. Here allow me to help you..” he spoke in a soft and seductive tone as he carefully slides off the coat of the demon. Sneaking a hand underneath his dress shirt. “I’m sure a massage will help chill your nerves, darling.” The human is teasing. He totally is. In response the demon let out a soft grunt. Both his ears lowered. 

“I suppose..” both his legs are squirming against each other. It’s only getting hotter and hotter for the poor demon.

He’s annoyed. 

“A massage would be nice..” he left a purr glancing at his human. With that the human reached over the demon’s chest, removing his bow slowly tugging the buttons of his shirt. Taking his time with each and every one. Until he finally was able to spring his chest loose. Admiring the fuzzy upperbody the demon had. The rough fur, the small and big scars that the human loved to feel. He loved everything about this tall demon. He couldn’t think of a better man than his own demon. The man grazed the other’s chest in a very seductive manner before retreating them to his bare back. He began to rub, feeling the rough fur and scars over his ragged skin. Which caused the demon to let out a small pleasurable sigh. 

The demon is certainly enjoying this. Could this be the drugs doing? He doesn't know what his husband is planning. It confuses him and it frustrates him. At the same time he loved it. He let out a heavy breath. “Let’s skip the massage and get on my lap. I want to touch you..” He said glancing at his human. Of course his cheeks started to light up pink. 

“Well, if you insist!” Not even showing a hint of hesitation, he proudly claims his spot on his lovers lap. Sliding his hands down the full lenght of his chest towards his abdomen. Feeling every fur, every cut and crease. 

His fur felt particularly electric towards the man. He kept his excitement low, not wanting to give the demon a little surprise from down below. He wants to see his reaction. His wimpers. His grunting. His growling. 

And the demon did. Letting out a soft growl when the human touched his fur and scars on his chest and down towards his abdomen. It’s driving the human insane which was the intentions of the human. He loved it. The smile of the human only smiled wider. Seeing his lover struggle. 

The demon wanted to be touched more. It’s addicting. He wanted more. As his ears flicked he looked up at his lover that’s on his lap, touching his rough fur. Feeling the small human hands over his chest, shoulders and to his neck and back to his chest. “Mhm.. touch me more..” he said in a soft, purring like tone. Even the static tone in his voice is off. 

It was music to the human’s ears. Hearing him like that. The man just sat there smiling even wider than before towards his lovers request. He slithers his hands up to his abdomen again. He leans in grazing his demon light fur with his tongue. That caused the demon to shiver and gasp softly in response. The human wanting just a little taste. His tongue scaling up every inch of his chest. Until hitting the base of his neck. 

Alastor lifted a claw up placing on the head of his husband, slowly petting the human on his head. “I bet you have planned this…” another gasp left when the human dragged his tongue against the neck of the demon. “How unfair of you..” the demon exhaled. 

A chuckle left Al’s lips. “Darling, I swear!” He looked up at his demon with an incredibly smug expression. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Al wrapped his slender arms around his demon’s neck once more. Sucking at him as though he wanted his demon blood. 

The demon exhaled an annoyed grunt. A little unhappy with the response of his human. “You’re so mean..” he grabbed him by the face and leaned in for a kiss. Making sure he held his face tight in his claws so he couldn’t escape. The human was stud by the sudden kiss not daring to move a single inch. He was afraid to break the tension. Kissing him back nearly broke the human. He couldn’t contain it much any longer. His little pecker had soon pitched a tent in his trousers. 

The red haired demonic being retreated the kiss. A smirk formed on his lips already noticing the soft, pink highlight on the cheeks of his human. “It seems you can’t hold yourself anymore. Me neither.. you’re addicting..” he moved a claw under his lover, lifting him up. Using his free arm to push away all the plates and the rest of the food to the ground to make space on the table as he pushed down his beloved on the table. Which caused the human to gasp and look up at his lover with a wide grin. The man wrapped his legs around the small waist of the demon. Clinging onto him like a leech unwilling to detach himself. His heart started to race being placed on the table. 

The human wasn’t sure what his demon had planned on doing. But whatever it is he’ll like it and accept it. Almost forgetting who consumed the drug. The man gripped the table ready for the worse. His breath became heavier with lust. So are the breaths of the demon. He can’t contain himself anymore. The demon wanted more. He wanted to see him squirm, perhaps scream. 

Alastor can’t keep himself in. Quickly he moved his claws to the pants of the human. Opening it as fast as he could and shoving it off him. A growl left his throat. He’s pleased with what he’s seeing. His red eyes glowed a little as he looked at the expression of his beloved. “You really are excited.” He leaned down, kissing him on the cheek as he pressed his hips against him, causing the human to gasp and arch his back a little. “Did you drug me? Because I am having this very strong feeling for you..” he growled. He wanted to know. 

But Al isn’t going to give up his plan now. “Maybe that’s just my charming personality, dear. I certainly don’t need a drug to do that for me, darling.” Lies. It’s all lies. He nudged the demon a bit with his knee playfully teasing him against the cloth covered bulge as the demon let out a growling like grunt in response. He was lying but he loved playing with the mind of his beloved. “Perhaps it’s just your lustful desire springing to the surface.” He gave his demon a smug smirk. That made the taller being a little frustrated. 

“You’re.. naughty..” he leaned back in to kiss his neck. His claws gripping at his underwear taking them off slowly. After he placed a few kisses on the neck he stood up straight. “I hope you’re ready, my darling.” 

The hazel brown eyes of the human widens and so did his smile. A few drops of sweat came rolling his forehead. The head overcame him. His simple kisses had intoxicated him. Al found it hard to keep his hands off his master. Biting his lips down softly he found himself going mute once more. Only nodding as his response. Feeling himself growing more excited than before. He was definitely more than ready. He was almost begging for it. The way his demon sounds. The way he growl, purr, whimper. Slowly he glanced up to the face of his demons. 

A gasp left. Of course the face his demon made, made Al even more excited. But apparently his master has different plans as he watched him sitting down on a chair. Al felt himself getting disappointed. Seeing his master grin widely.

“Maybe you should treat me.” Alastor said leaning back on the chair. Hinting he wanted something else first. Al looked over a bit confused at first as to what he was implying. The thought was processing in his head till it suddenly became clear. Yes, he knew exactly what his demon wanted. A seductive smile appeared on his features. 

“Allow me to do so, dearie.” Getting up from the table Al had sunk to his knees, between the legs of the demon. Brushing his hands over his demon’s lap. Before moving his hands to the button of his pants he rubbed a couple of times over the bulge that’s throbbing in the pants of the demon, wanting to get free. Finally he pulls on the buckle of the trousers undoing them till the demon’s member had sprung at him. A smile formed on his lips as he looked up at his red haired lover. 

“Hurry up. I’m losing my patience.” The demon spoke as both his ears had lowered and pointed backwards. 

“Patience, my dear! Good things come to those who wait.” His face turned into a wicked one. Taking his master’s rather meaty shaft into his hands. Admiring its length. He lovingly teases the tip, pinching it between his fingers. Knowing this to mess with his sensitivity. And of course the demonic being is very sensitive. All thanks to the drugs as he flinched and shivered in response. His ears going flatter than before and pointed backwards. The human is totally teasing his master. As a growl left from the entity’s mouth and started to breathe more heavily.

Al’s tongue suddenly shot out from his mouth. Pressing it lightly to the base of his shaft. Leaving a bit of a wet trail as he scaled up his frame stopping when he had it up to the tip. Teasing him even further, he gave his beloved soft and longing licks across the top. Already tasting something coming out. Al quickly licked it up. Getting a bit of a taste of the demon. He wanted even more, as he pushed him into his mouth. He twirls his tongue as if giving him a very wet hug. The man pushes the member further. Wanting more, wanting to taste him entirely. 

The demon’s eyes shot wide open as a rush of pleasure and electricity goes through his whole body. His ears standing up straight, his fur, his tail. Letting out more heavy breathing and occasionally a soft moan escaped. Biting his teeth on each other letting out heavy grunts. Quickly he grabbed the hazel colored hair of the man in his talons. Gripping on the hair even tighter as the human started to suck his member harder. Slowly jerking his head back and forth. 

“You’re doing amazing, my dear.. keep going..” he bit on his inner lip, looking down at his beloved. Caressing the cheek of the human with his free claw. The friction intensified; he could practically feel him throb in his mouth. Soon fitting his entire length. That amazes the demon. This human is incredible! Another grunt and a soft moan escaped the mouth of the demon. Loosing the grip on the hazel brown hair of the human. He threw his head to the back. 

As the human gripped onto the demon thighs for balance. His demons thick shaft already hitting the back of his throat. He sucked harder wanting all of his hot and sweet cream down his mouth. He took his hand and began to stroke him along with the sucking. Pumping out anything he can as he looked up to his master. That was surprising to the demon. And sadly he came a little too early by the sensitivity he’s having because of the drugs doing. A grunt left his throat. “My… I am truly sorry about that, my dearest.” He rubbed a claw over the human’s cheek. 

Al of course didn’t mind one bit. He rather enjoyed his special taste. Swallowing his hot and sweet filling as if it were his favorite drink. He released his demon from his mouth. Pulling back his head and he licked up the mess that had laid present upon his lips. “Nothing to apologize for, my love. After all, you were very tasty.” He said with a purring tone in his voice. He loved to please his demon. And his demon sure looked pleased. Very pleased. 

“Good.” He pulled the human up from the ground, pulling him back up on the table. Spreading the legs of his lover. “Now, are you ready?” He said as both his eyes glowed a little red and a static noise sound left the entity. Not resisting his master he hops on the table with ease. Watching him as he spread his legs open once more for his master. His nerves start to get the better of him. But he was ready to receive his demon. He wanted him so badly. 

Alastor held one leg with his claw to keep them open for him. And one claw holding the base of his member, guiding it to the entrance of his hole. Alastor pushed his member inside his beloved. Letting out a grunt. “Ah.. you’re very tight, my dear..” he whispered. As the man gripped the table the moment his demon had entered him. He was very.. large in size. he could feel himself tearing. The feeling was a mixture of both pain and pleasure. Loving it nonetheless. Soft small grunts could be heard leaving his lips. He was ready for even more. Another grunt left him and an expression of pleasure and struggle is displayed on his face. 

“Are you okay? it looked like you’re struggling..” He gave his human a smug look as a chuckle left him. Starting to move his hips slowly that caused the human to let out a soft pant. 

Al couldn’t speak as he was getting filled. He rocked his hips back into him begging for more. He only nodded to his demon’s response. Who know the man was very sensitive down there. His own appendage growing hard feeling his demon inside him. The sensations were overwhelming him. It feels too good. Way too good. 

Alastor looked at the face his loved made. He loved it as he started to move a little rougher and faster. dragging his tongue over the leg of his human. “I can’t hear you properly..” He wanted to hear him moan, squeak, whimper. He wanted to hear his voice. Wanted to see him squirm in pleasure. 

Al shuttered at the very touch his demon had bestowed upon him. He never once figured he’d enjoy such activities but how could one even begin to resist a creature so extravagant? Al didn’t regret drugging this demon. The lust was surely consuming him as he clenched around his demon’s grithy member. “F-Forgive me, dear.. I-I’m finding it quite impossible to speak! You feel amazing!” He spoke out in heavy breaths. 

“Then moan for me. I want to hear you.” His ears twitched as he chuckled. He knows just the thing on how to do that. He pulled his member out, readying it to put it back in. But instead of going slow, he slammed his way inside him. His hips against the other roughly. 

_ Fuck  _

Was the only word came to his mind. His body craving into his demon’s devilish desires. He rose his arms up against the creatures frame, his face close to the ears of his beloved. Moaning directly into his demon. Singing him a song of the pleasure he was experiencing. And that was music to the ears of the demon. His ears twitched as the moaning of his human vibrated into them. 

“Such a good boy..” he spoke with a soft purr as he kept moving his hips roughy against his. “Moan more for me..” it’s almost like he’s begging for him. Forgetting who is the top one. 

Al arched his back, taking every single inch of his master length. His body humming along with his demon’s screaming for him to finish inside him. He wanted him to finish as soon as possible. The pleasure he wanted to feel. The love from his husband. Al’s moans noticeably getting louder with each thrust inside of him. His body tensed up. He felt as though he would burst himself that caused the demon to grin wider. The demon leaning in to his neck as he dragged his long, gray colored tongue against the skin of the demon. Al held tightly onto his master as his tongue sliced through his skin like a sharpening knife. The man felt an odd sensation resonating through his lower half.

“I love the way you moan, my dear…” The demon whimpered softly as he kept thrusting inside the other. Getting more harder and faster. 

Without much realizing it the human felt the slight flicker of his own member between him and his better half. And that brought the demon an brilliant idea. Using his free claw to grab the member of the other male and started to slowly move his claw, hugging it tightly. “You’re pretty warm down there, my love.” He whispered with a soft chuckle. 

_ Gah! _

A soft whimper left the human’s lips feeling the stags tight grip around his shaft. He was already solid hard at this point. This was only furthering his arousal. His length twitching in his hand. His face flashed of color perhaps the blood had rushed somewhere else? As the human could hear his demon chuckling again. 

“Guess you like that. Moan my name and I’ll give you a reward.” Alastor purred as he once again dragged his tongue against the neck of his human which caused the human to shiver under his touch. Surprise? What could that mean? The human desperately wanted to know of this. His grip grew even tighter than before. That was the extra boost he needed for the task at hand. A burst of wind escaped left his lips. The name  _ Alastor _ came spilling out in a hot erotic moan. 

“That’s a good moan. You obeyed well, now let me reward you.” Alastor pulled out as he bends over slightly. The human nearly gasped as the demon pulled out of him. The demon dipped his head between the human’s legs. Starting to drag his long tongue against the base of the human’s member. A big rush of pleasure goes through the body of the human. Biting on his inner lip as he couldn’t contain his drool. What was this? What was happening? It had felt much worse going out as it did going in. Before he could even wrap around what was going on in his mind he suddenly felt the icy tongue once more. This time in a place he wasn’t expecting. He didn’t even contain his excitement as a very loud moan came rushing out of him. 

Music to the demon’s ears. His big ears twitched hearing him moan like that. “It seems you liked this..” and once again he dragged his tongue over the length of his lover’s member. He wanted his lover to squirm. Moan.. no.. scream his name out loud that even the neighbours from kilometers away can even hear him. 

Al tried to cover his mouth as to muffle the moans with his hands. Of course it was all but pointless you can still hear his muffled moans. Why must he tease him so heavily? Revenge most likely. His member was already pulsating for him. Begging for nice warm, wet mouth to be wrapped around him. Smothering him. He wanted more. More. More. Throwing his head to the back a little as he tried to contain his moans in his mouth. This displeased the demon as he looked up, both his eyes glowed red. 

“I don’t hear you moaning.” He spoke as he stopped pleasing his lover. “No, no. I can’t let you do that, my sweet.” He shushed at him as he snapped his long talons as tentacles rose from underneath the table grabbing both the human’s wrists. Forcefully removing his hands from his mouth. 

“Let me hear you struggle.” And he dipped his head back to drag his tongue once again over the male’s member. 

Al fought hard to break free from the tendrils grip. But with no luck he couldn’t break free from the tendrils mighty grip. He was too flustered to do anything. As soon as his tongue had graced him once more he couldn’t contain it. He moaned loudly and proud of his demon’s face. Back arching, hips squirming under the demon. Heavy breathing and some more loud moaning. 

“That’s a good moan.. right there.” Alastor is pleased. Very pleased as he dragged his tongue for the last time over the human’s member. Eventually putting it in his mouth, moving his head and wrapping his tongue around his member while doing so. Oh, he loved seeing his human squirm under him. Under his touch. A purr left his throat. 

Al trembled at the sudden vibrations of his member. His tongue was like hot steaming magma. Beams of sweat rush down from his head. His whole body tensing up to his demon. He fell into total shock, pushing his member further into his mouth. This is too much for the poor human. He can’t help himself but enjoy this even more. Alastor focused on pleasing his lover. He pulled back his head to once again to drag his tongue around the base. 

Every single touch left him utterly pulsating. His demon knew just what he was doing and how he wanted it. How is it that the demon knew his body better than him? Every touch from the demon makes him feel like he’s in the clouds. The feelings of pleasure were making him too weak to bare. With the slide of his hand he grabbed the back of his hair. It was soft like a lamb. 

_ God everything about him was to die for.  _

He thought to himself. 

Alastor moved forward to kiss the stomach of his lover, his lips traveling up his chest to his neck. Letting the human shiver under him with pleasure. Seeing him squirm. Everything was so sensitive for the human. The demon then, sinking his teeth in the soft skin of the human, letting the blood seep out of the wound. 

“I could eat you up, my love.” 

That made the human more exciting. A soft whimper left him as his demon bit into his flesh. It was a pleasant pain. One he craved actually, he wished to be marked head to toe with his bites if he had the choice. 

“Don’t tease me with such promises, dear. Do it. I want you too.” He said shivering under him with pleasure. 

“At least beg for something you want from me, my dear. I want to see you squirm under me and scream my name .” He spoke in a dark tone. The tone that Al liked to hear. The tone that makes him more aggressive. Alastor dragged his tongue over the place he marked up. Licking up the blood that seeped out, having a small taste of his beloved. Metallic, bitter and sweet.. that taste made him more aroused. 

“Please, darling, I want you to mark me up and make me yours! Feed off of me till I’m nothing more than a shriveled up raisin. There’s nothing I desire more!” His voice grew low and weak uttering his pleas. Wrapping his legs tight around the creatures waist. He was what Al desired. To be used as his own object of lust. It’s so addicting. The way his demon treated him. Sweet but aggressive. 

His ears twitch. Grabbing his own member, he guided it back inside the human. “But of course.. I’ll devour you.” Moving his head down to his shoulder; sinking his teeth back into his flesh. Taking another taste of his beloved. Another shiver went through the body of the human. A shiver of pleasure and pain. 

Al jumped once more feeling his shaft re-enter him. He was really moist for him. Backing himself up against the beast so he can take more of his length. His body went into total shock from his love bite. The tearing of his flesh made him flustered. It was impossible to keep him from moaning now. As Alastor dragged his tongue over the wound he started to move his hips against the other’s. Getting roughly and faster each thrust. Hearing his lover starting to cry out. Letting go of his shoulder. He placed both his claws next to the human for more support. 

Al rocks his hip along with his demon’s thrust. Al had so much pent up inside at this point he needed to relieve himself. His demon’s length was all that he needs. The way it felt inside of him. How it twitches, how big it was. It’s too much for the poor human. Too much pleasure. Al reached down grabbing his own shaft and slowly jerked himself off. Matching the rhythm of the demon’s thrusts. 

Alastor kept moving his hips. Grunting and growling with each thrust. The human found it arousing the way he growls. Alastor can’t contain himself any longer as he finally met his own release. Filling up his human. Slowing down his movements as they came into an halt. At the same time the human pulled on his member fast until the pair had released their loads together. Al’s own cum shooting out of his like a bullet landing on his chest. He tries to catch his breath coming down off his lustful high. 

“Are you satisfied, my darling?” Alastor asked as he chuckled looking at him, grabbing a napkin to clean off the chest of his beloved. 

“Very, my love.” Al gave his beloved a soft smile. 

“That is great, my love. Now tell me, did you drug me?” It seems he’ll never give up if his husband did drug him. 

Al sat up.. or tried to at least. His rear was quite tender from the amount of love he had received from his demon. He had a very tired smile when leaning in to kiss his love on the cheeks. “Curious aren’t we?” He chuckled. “I guess you’ll never know.” Then he eyed at the mess on the table and on the ground. “I suppose we have to clean up..” 

Alastor grumbled. “We’ll clean up tomorrow.. for now let’s rest.” Alastor lifted his beloved in his arms as he carried him to the bedroom, placing him down, covering him up with the bedsheets and joined him for a long cuddle. 


End file.
